Silence please?
by BurgersAndTea
Summary: Alfred visits the library everyday, which is very unusual. What is he doing in a quiet place like that? USUK one shot. Human AU.


Alfred always remembers to visit the library daily. Not to read books, but to actually stare at a certain someone for the next few hours.

He'd always sat at his usual place; two tables away from the British book worm named Arthur.

As he looks (stare actually) he'd notice how the Brit's facial expressions varied each time he'd read a book. Sometimes he'd cry, smile or look angry just because of a book. Alfred realized that that's what makes him very attractive.

This is also one of the reasons why he started reading books, every time Arthur finishes a book and returns it to the library, he will immediately look for it and borrow it. He want to know what made Arthur cry, laugh, and be angry. He wants to feel Arthur's emotion. Most importantly, he wants to know what Arthur likes, so one day he will have enough courage to talk to the Brit.

But for now, he will observe Arthur.

Today, he'd notice how Arthur's lips would curl into a smile. He looks very happy reading the book that he's holding.

'_He's almost done reading it. I wonder if it's really good.' _Alfred thought.

The librarian looks over Alfred for few seconds before she stepped closer to the daydreaming American.

"Excuse me?" The librarian said.

Alfred's eyes widen and let out a loud gasp as he heard the librarian's voice. He turned his head to the librarian with a scared look on his face. _What did I do now? Why is she talking to me? Am I noisy? _

Alfred couldn't help but to worry. This is the first time that the librarian talked to him for the past four months since he first visited.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you." The librarian smiles warmly. "It's just that… I noticed that you're always staring at that young man every day. And how you'd always borrow every book he'd read. "

Alfred raised an eyebrow and turned his head to Arthur, who is now staring at him.

The American blushed as he met the emerald eyes of the Brit. They stared at each other for a minute before Arthur decided to continue reading the book.

This makes Alfred sigh. He turns back his head to the librarian who now had a smile on her face. "Umm… Sorry if I'm creeping you out. It's just that—"

Before Alfred could continue the librarian claps her hands. "I knew it!" She chuckles before she left Alfred looking confused as he returns the books back in the shelves.

Alfred couldn't help but to wonder what the librarian meant by that. It was a good thing that she didn't kick him out for stalking someone in the library.

-x-

The following day, Alfred did his daily routine. He'd stay in the library and to stare at Arthur for hours.

But something is different. Arthur is not in the table where he usually stays, instead there's a book placed on the table.

A tap on his shoulder makes Alfred look followed by a feminine voice. "Why don't you write him a small note? Then maybe you could place it in the book with the bookmark."

When he turns his head, he sees the librarian smiling sweetly at him. She winks, as she hands him a piece of paper and a pen.

"What kind of note?" Alfred asks, confused. The words of the librarian made no sense to him.

"Write what you want to tell him."

"I don't understand…"

"Just do it." And with that the librarian left him.

Alfred stared at the piece of paper and started writing on it. After writing a short message, he followed what the librarian said. He placed the note in the book with the bookmark. After few minutes, Arthur walked in.

This made Alfred nervous. He watches Arthur as he opens the book to see a note.

"_Hello! I just want to tell you that you're beautiful, and I can't help but to stare at you, maybe someday we can eat lunch together and talk about the books that you love._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The person sitting two tables away from you." _

Alfred watched as he saw Arthur blush. The Brit looked at Alfred and smiled.

The American smiled back. That's when he noticed Arthur making hand gestures.

Alfred's eyes widen.

Arthur is deaf, and this is why the librarian told him to write a note instead of saying it.

Alfred walked to Arthur and sat next to him, the Brit stared at him as Alfred wrote a note.

_I don't understand sign languages; would you like to teach me? _

Arthur smiled and nodded.

-x-

Seven years had finally passed and Alfred mastered the sign language.

The American woke up late for work and run to the door without eating breakfast, he was about to get in his car when someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Arthur tugging his jacket with a sad look.

Alfred smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead as he gestured:

_Sorry, I'm in a hurry, I can't eat breakfast._

Arthur sighed and glared at Alfred. An adorable pout was on his face.

"Oh! Sorry I almost forgot." Alfred laughed and gestured:

_I love you, see you later._

This made Arthur smile. It was that sort of very sweet smile that never failed to make Alfred's heart skip a beat.

_I love you too. Take care._

_End._

_Tea: Thank you for reading this one shot! I really enjoyed this story, and actually this story is a project of mine. Yes I submitted a gay story with lots of unicorn and rainbows to my English teacher. I would like to thank Burgers for editing this for me. Thanks bro, you're the man!_

_Edit:_

_So someone asked me a question about what did my teacher say. She said "Good work! You will be a good writer in the future, keep practicing" then gave me a star and a grade of 98 out of 100._

Edit:

To the anon:

Oh my gosh I'm sorry about the mistake, thank you for pointing it out. It seems that I failed to recognize the mistake haha. Really, thank you mysterious person, I hope I can thank you personally.


End file.
